


Firewall

by pomegrenadier



Series: Structural Integrity [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Droid, Unconventional Format, cross-faction friendship, no seriously weird-ass format, vague JK Act 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Jedi Knight and the rest of her crew recuperate, T7 and their unlikely rescuer keep watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewall

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet from a massive SWTOR AU that I may or may not get around to writing/posting, wherein That Book never happened and Scourge is Sir Not Appearing In This Film, but his role is filled (sort of) by the Sith Warrior.
> 
> Forgive my fudged formatting. I am an utter programming noob.

Status: T7 + Friend_Sith = waiting for Jedi to reactivate

Objective = help Jedi = optimize emotional state when Jedi leaves recovery mode // T7 = how?

>> run jedi_extrapolate.exe

Running . . .

T7 = concerned // Jedi + Evil_Emperor + unknown Sith malware = unknown changes to personality matrix??? preferences??? reactions to stimuli???

ERROR 5804: cannot calculate stimuli for optimal emotional state with unknown target parameters/insufficient data

>> endprogram "jedi_extrapolate.exe"

Program ended.

>> T7 = sad + worried

Receiving audio input . . .

>> Friend_Sith: She'll wake up soon enough, little one.

>> T7 = hopes so // Jedi = good person + strong + brave

>> Friend_Sith: Yes, she is. And she will not be alone. She has you looking out for her, doesn't she?

>> T7 = ALWAYS // T7 + Jedi = partners!

>> Friend_Sith: [smiling] Precisely.

Processing . . .

Processing . . .

>> Friend_Sith = also look out for Jedi?

>> Friend_Sith: [quietly] Yes.

Processing . . .

>> T7 = glad

>> Friend_Sith: Well, until Carsen and the others are out of Medical, we're all there is. We'd best keep watch for her.

>> T7 = first watch // Friend_Sith = rest // organics = need frequent recharge to function at peak efficiency

>> Friend_Sith: [laughs] Very well. Inform me if anything changes, would you?

>> T7 = acknowledged

>> run protection_mode.exe

Running . . .

Protection Mode engaged.


End file.
